1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo slide mount capable of adjusting the pitch for mounting the right and left films, and to a stereo camera capable of recording data related to the pitch for mounting the films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In almost all stereo cameras, the distance between the optical axes of the right and left photographing lenses has been fixed, and the photographing ranges of the right and left photographing lenses come into agreement at an infinite point. In these stereo cameras of the type in which the distance between the optical axes is fixed, the pitch between the same subjects on the right and left photographed pictures varies depending upon the distance to the subject, the pitch between the subjects at an infinite point is equal to the pitch between the right and left pictures, and the pitch between the subjects becomes larger than the pitch between the pictures as the distance to the subject decreases.
The image on the photographed pictures has been inverted upside down and right side left. Therefore, the right and left films are mounted on a stereo slide mount in a state of an erect image of being turned by 180 degrees, respectively. In this case, when the right and left films are mounted with the pitch between the pictures of the right and left films being in agreement with the pitch between the right and left windows of the stereo slide mount, the pitch between the subjects in a close range becomes smaller than the pitch between the right and left windows.
When the stereo slide mount of this state is viewed by using a stereo slide viewer, the stereo image of the subject in a close range appears in front of the stereo window (aerial image which appears as a single window as the right and left windows of the stereo slide mount come into agreement) producing unnatural perspective feeling and causing fatigue to the eyes.
In order that the image of the subject at the closest range appears at a distance same as, or slightly farther than, the stereo window, therefore, the pitch must be adjusted between the right and left films, and the pitch between the subjects in the closest range must be set to be larger than the pitch between the right and left windows of the stereo slide mount.
There have also been known a stereo camera in which the distance between the optical axes of the right and left photographing lenses is automatically adjusted so that the photographing ranges of the right and left photographing lenses are brought into agreement at a focusing distance and a camera in which the distance between the optical axes of the right and left lenses is manually adjusted. In the stereo cameras of these types, too, it is desired that, when a body in front of the focusing distance is photographed, the right and left films are mounted while so adjusting the pitch that the image of the subject in the closest range appears at the same distance as, or slightly farther than, the stereo window.
However, the pitch between the films is adjusted in such a small amount that it is not easy to symmetrically adjust the horizontal offset amounts of the right and left films by judging the amounts of adjustment by naked eyes.
Thus, there arouses a technical problem that must be solved for easily and correctly adjusting the pitch between the films on the stereo slide mount. The object of the present invention therefore is to solve this assignment.